Behind the Camera Lens
by Just Alex
Summary: Naruto wants to be a camera man, but being an actor is just as good, right? Well, poor Naruto may have bitten off a bit more than he can chew with THIS acting job. NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Camera Lens

Chapter One  
Not Exactly as Expected

Behind the camera lens is the work of a true genius—or, I should say, several geniuses that inadvertently worked together to make the gift from god that is a video camera. For behind the camera lens is a maze of mechanics and wires and film and light, all working together to create a work of art that is partly the script writer's, partly the actors', partly the director's, but all thanks to the cameraman. For without the cameraman, the lovely work of art that all those people worked together to make would not exist. For you see, actors can be replaced, director's reselected, and although without the writer the story would not exist, without the right camera man, the movie would not be worthwhile in the first place.

That was why Naruto wanted to be a cameraman.

However, his new job was to be an actor, which was almost as good…but not really. At least he would be part of the work of art…

With this reassurance in mind, Naruto took a deep breath and pushed through the Arumami Studios doors.

The thing that struck him immediately about the place was how empty it was. Shouldn't a big film company be filled with employees? Where were the directors, the actors—the camera men? Hell, where was the secretary? Did he have the right place? Silence seemed to echo through the long white halls, and Naruto fought down a shiver. This place was too much like a hospital for him to be really comfortable being alone.

"Why hello!!" Naruto turned towards the hallway to the right, where an odd looking guy was walking toward him. "You're just as youthful as Sakura said!!" The man had thick, shiny black hair that was styled in a bowl cut and large dark eyes shadowed by his extremely thick eyebrows. He was small, but well-built—Naruto could tell, even through the bright green suit. He was clearly bursting with energy as he looked Naruto up and down with excitement. "Yes, you're perfect! I'm sure Mr. Uchiha will approve. You are Mr. Uzumaki correct?"

"Uhm…yes?"

"Wonderful! Follow me, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew." With that said, the strange man spun on his heel and began walking off into a dark hallway. Listening to the sharp sound of the man's shoes, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't heard him coming.

Making a small noise of bemusement and straightening his orange trench coat, Naruto hurried after him.

"You never said what your name was," Naruto said as they came to a door with the number 35 painted on it.

"My name is Rock Lee," The green man chirped as they walked through the door. The room was furnished like a bedroom, with a dresser, mirror, and a large bed in the center. There were three other men in the room, and Lee pointed as he told Naruto their name and job. "That's Shino Arumami, owner and camera man." A man in the corner with spiky hair and sunglasses nodded at him. He was wearing an odd jacket that covered his face below his glasses and he was even now fiddling around behind a camera. "That's Gaara." The red head in the khaki suit looked up at him from behind a control desk jammed in the corner opposite of Shino and blinked slowly. His eyes were a cool blue, and he had a kanji tattoo on his forehead. "He does lighting while I do sound." Lee sat down next to Gaara and pointed to the dark-haired man that was stretched out among the pillows. "And the guy lethargically lazing about on the bed is your fellow actor, Sasuke Uchiha." The pale man's eyes fluttered open and Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat as Sasuke smirked.

He was like a moving marble statue of a Greek god, pale and perfectly toned underneath the tight black T-shirt he wore. His leather pants were just as tight as his shirt and Naruto had to wonder how he had managed to get the pants over the heavy leather buckled boots he wore. His hair was spiked in the back and long in the front and both his eyes and his hair were pitch black.

"H-h-hello, everybody." Naruto flushed with embarrassment as Sasuke's smirk widened, presumably at his stuttering. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well," Sasuke said quietly, looking from Naruto to Rock. "He's certainly good uke material, isn't he?"

Naruto frowned, his face quickly flushing. "Excuse me?"

Rock, however, only grinned and flipped a few switches on the desk. "Yes, Sakura said he would be. I hope you're satisfied?"

"I am." Sasuke smiled and sat up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "This one is much better than that Neji person. A bit of a dobe, though."

"_Excuse me_?" Naruto's face was completely red now, the heat starting to spread to his neck and ears.

"Are you ready for rehearsal?" Sasuke licked his lips and smiled at the blushing blonde. "Or would you like to…try out first?"

The dark Adonis stood and took a step towards Naruto, who took a panicked step back.

"Uh-uhm-uh, I think I was misled about this job," Naruto stammered, not taking his eyes off the Asian angel that was still staring hungrily at him. "Could somebody please tell me what kind of acting job this is?"

For a long moment, everyone was silent. Sasuke's eyes widened and Rock's face blanked. Gaara and Shino's faces were expressionless to begin with, but they stopped moving at Naruto's question.

"You mean," Rock murmured, "You mean you didn't…_know_?"

"I didn't know what?"

"Pornography." Naruto's gaze jerked to Shino, his eyes almost impossibly wide. "This is a pornography studio. This is a homosexual pornography video. _You_ were _supposed_ to be our pornography actor for the uke position to Sasuke's seme. That is what kind of acting job this is. One in pornography."

Naruto looked down at his shoes and was quiet for a bit, contemplating his situation. Then he looked up at the people staring expectantly at him. "I…I don't think I've ever heard the word 'pornography' said so many times in one go." He gave a weak smile that was returned with expectant stares. "I…I…think I'll just…go now. I didn't realize…pornography…yeah. I have to go." Naruto began backing up towards the door. "Uhm, thank you, Mr. Arumami, for giving me this chance. I'm sorry that…well…erm…I'm sorry. Good bye, nice to meet you all!" Naruto turned and fled, nearly flying down the hallway.

Once again, the room was shrouded in silence.

"Well, what do you know, Sasuke." Gaara stared at the unmoving form, almost smirking. "Someone who wasn't driven away by your personality, but by your job. You might have actually had a chance with that guy, too. Did you see the way he looked at you?"

Sasuke blinked at Gaara for saying such a long speech (for him) and then turned to Shino, silently asking for permission.

Shino shrugged. "Be my guest. See if you can bring him back, though. He really is the ideal uke."

"Yes Mr. Arumami." And then Sasuke was gone, already halfway down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Persuasions and Explanations

Sasuke caught up to Naruto just as he was running out the glass office doors.

It was raining now, but there were no cabs in sight. Sasuke walked up to stand beside the blonde, both of them getting soaked on the city sidewalk. He looked Naruto up and down as he stood there, searching almost desperately for a cab.

The man had yellow-gold hair, like corn but somehow brighter, that stood up in natural spikes that complemented his vibrant style. Underneath the garish orange trench coat was a cerulean blue wife-beater that complemented eyes of the same shade and loose slacks that were a slightly less jarring shade of orange than his coat. Sasuke stared at his face for a moment, admiring Naruto's looks, and then noticed something odd. It looked almost as if a layer of Naruto's skin was melting off.

"Hey," Sasuke smudged a quick finger down Naruto's cheek and then frowned at his fingertip. "What are you wearing make-up for?"

Naruto scowled at him for invading his personal space and then rubbed his palms over both cheeks, using the rainwater to wash off the cover-up. When he brought his hands down, there were three whisker-like scars on either side of his face.

"…I don't like it when people stare at the marks." Naruto looked back at the streets, embarrassed.

"Woah…how did you get those?" Personally, Sasuke thought that the scars made Naruto look even better, but…

"I was born with them."

…But there's no hiding a childhood trauma. Naruto must have gotten a lot of rag because of those…birthmarks.

"Oh. Well, I think they look pretty cool." Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile.

Naruto sneezed.

"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold if you keep standing in the rain." Sasuke frowned. "How about we take my car down to a café?"

Naruto dragged his fingers through his sopping hair, getting his wet bangs out of his face. "I don't know if I can trust that you won't try to get me back in there." He glanced back at the studio doors with an almost comical aversion; Sasuke held back a smirk at the action.

"Tch, I won't. I'll even treat you to coffee and a muffin. What do you say?"

--

"So why were you so freaked when you found out?" The two men sat at a small round table in a small café—it just so happened to be Sasuke's favorite.

Naruto sipped at his coffee and fixed Sasuke with an I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that look.

"I mean," Sasuke rushed to explain, slightly flustered. "Once you get started, you kinda forget about the cameras."

Naruto flushed and set down his coffee, frowning.

"I wasn't upset about having sex in front of cameras," He said quietly, wary of the people around them hearing. "It's just that I've never…"

"Never what?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's blush deepened until he began to resemble a tomato. "No. No way. You are _not_ a virgin in this century, at your age!"

"I'm only 18, teme!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly, shoving down his instinct to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed, brushing his bangs away from his face. Then he smiled enigmatically at the blonde and leaned towards him across the table. "If you'd like, I can take care of that virginity problem of yours…off camera, in private…" Naruto's eyes widened and he froze in shock. "I promise to be extra-sweet, since it'll be your first time."

For a moment Naruto could only stare at him, stunned. And then he got angry.

Sasuke swallowed and leaned back as he watched Naruto's thoughts in his eyes. He got the feeling that Naruto was considering crushing his bones, smashing his face in, and cutting off vital parts of Sasuke's body.

He was remarkably close to the truth.

Lucky for aforementioned body parts, Naruto had recently been working on controlling his anger. So, instead of doing all the things he wanted to do to Sasuke, he silently stood and walked out of the café. He decided that he'd rather wait in the rain for a nonexistent cab than stay in the same café with _Sasuke_.

After a moment, Sasuke ran after him. "Are you insane, dobe?! You're gonna get sick!"

"I just want to get home." A car sped by, splashing Naruto and soaking him to the bone. Sasuke bit his lip as he saw that Naruto was literally trembling with repressed anger.

"How far is your home from here?" Sasuke flinched as Naruto shot him with a venomous glare. "Look, I'm sorry; it was pretentious of me and I'll never ever EVER do it again, but if you keep waiting around in the rain you're gonna get pneumonia or something!" Sasuke bit his bottom lip again and gave Naruto his best attempt at an innocent, adorable look. "So please, let me drive you home?"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Great, how far is it from here?" Naruto frowned as Sasuke's face lit up with a mixture of joy and relief.

"I don't know, maybe a two hour drive?" Sasuke immediately scowled at that answer.

"Tch, like I'm gonna let you wait that long to get dry." And with that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and began dragging Naruto to his car.

"WHAT THE HELL—ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME?"

"No, dumbass."

"RAPE! MURDER! POLICE!"

"Shut up, you're showing off your stupidity." Naruto's jaw clenched in anger at the insult. What had happened to the sweet guy that kept insulting him on accident? Now Sasuke was doing it on purpose! "My house is five minutes from here, you can warm up, take a shower, whatever. Once the rain stops, I'll take you home."

Naruto was going to argue, say he could catch a cab home, but then he noticed that his teeth were chattering. So, he reluctantly agreed by getting into the passenger side of Sasuke's small black car. A shower to warm up would be a good thing, and the sooner the better, right?

--

Sasuke sat on his couch staring out the wall-window at the falling rain. Naruto was taking a shower now, and then he'd come out in the white silk pajamas that Sasuke had set out for him.

Sasuke sighed and listened to the rain patter against the window.

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke in the pj's he was given and the soft cushions sank slightly under his weight. His hair was still damp, made a darker gold from the water, and he ran his fingers through it. They watched the rain silently for a few moments, and then Naruto spoke.

"Thanks for letting me take a shower."

"Hn. I put your clothes in the dryer. They should be done in a few minutes."

Silence reigned again, and the sound of thunder drowned out the rain's pattering.

"Sex really is no big deal for you, is it?" Sasuke blinked and glanced at Naruto. His face was carefully blank, and his voice had been clear of any anger, so Sasuke decided to answer truthfully.

"No, not really." Naruto sighed, expecting that answer.

"Then what is?" Sasuke stared at the blonde, waiting until the cerulean eyes met his before answering.

"Kissing." Sasuke scowled as Naruto snorted, disbelief stamped on his face. "No, really. When you kiss for real, your soul touches the person you're kissing. You open yourself to emotional attachment and, because of that, make yourself vulnerable to that one person. When you give someone a real kiss, a _true_ kiss, you're putting your heart in their hands." Sasuke froze as he realized that he had begun preaching his over-romanticized ideals again, and wove his fingers together, looking down at his lap. "At least, that's what I think."

Naruto said nothing. After a long moment of silence, Sasuke risked looking up at his face.

The blonde was just staring at him, shaken and moved by his words, wonder shining in his eyes. He was open, under the spell of Sasuke's passion. It was a one-time-only chance, and Sasuke took it.

He licked his lips and cautiously touched his right hand to Naruto's cheek, swallowing as the blonde unconsciously leaned forward. "You've been kissed before, haven't you?" Naruto nodded once and Sasuke moved so that their noses were almost touching. "Would you like to see what I mean?" Naruto nodded again and Sasuke smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke's lips against his own, letting himself drown in the sensation.

It was just a kiss, right? No big deal…

But it was a big deal to Sasuke. Because Sasuke only kissed people he _really_ liked, and he had never liked anyone as fast as he had Naruto.

Naruto didn't like the persona that Sasuke put on, responding better to when he acted like himself, and Sasuke liked that about Naruto.

Sasuke also liked Naruto's taste, which reminded him of hot summer nights and sweet iced tea.

Sasuke brushed his left hand down Naruto's neck, causing him to shiver slightly.

After a few long moments basking in heaven, Sasuke pulled away, remembering that Naruto was still a virgin, and would probably not react well to Sasuke using his charms to get him into bed. The rain had stopped falling, and it was very quiet, with only their breathing sounding in the room.

"It's…its very late, Naruto." Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes pleadingly. "You should stay here tonight."

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's pitch black eyes and knew that the pale man was not going to allow him to leave that night.

"Fine." He said quietly. "But I'm sleeping on the couch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Good Morning

"What do you think happened last night?" Lee handed Gaara a cup of coffee and took a small sip from his own.

Gaara and Lee had grown up together, gone to school together, and when Shino Arumani had offered them jobs, they had agreed to get a suite apartment together. They knew each other as well as one could know a friend and their individual personalities complimented the other's well. Lee filled Gaara's long silences with enthusiastic monologues about anything that popped into his head, and Gaara listened to everything he said—and everything he didn't. Lee knew Gaara well enough to know that a sigh meant that he was content, a slow blink meant that he was sad, and running his hand over his hair indicated that he was tired. Lee knew all Gaara's tells, but Gaara knew Lee well enough to tell by the small stresses on certain vowels how he felt about what he was saying. There really wasn't much else left for them to learn about each other.

Well—not too much, anyway.

Gaara took a small sip of coffee and sighed, easing into the soft green couch.

Lee began pacing, speaking breathlessly. "I mean, Sasuke tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and that can ruin any hopes of a good relationship and it's obvious he really liked that Naruto and—"

Gaara took the army-green coffee cup from Lee's hand and tugged him down with the other. "Sit down. Relax with me. Drink your over-sweetened decaf." Gaara gave a sloth smile. "Chill."

Lee sighed, forcing himself to relax. He leaning back into the thick couch cushions and took another sip of his coffee. Rich and sweet. Just the way he liked it. He smiled and reclined, his feet finding a resting place on the table as the warmth of his drink spread through him.

"Good." Gaara stretched languidly and set his feet down next to Lee's. "Now listen. Sasuke may be hopeless, and that Naruto may be reminiscent of a scared baby chick, but when Sasuke sees something he wants, you know he always gets it."

Lee grinned, completely relieved. "Of course, what was I so worried about? Sasuke's so full of youthful vigor—he'll be fine. Won't he?" He bit his lip and glanced at his roommate for reassurance.

Gaara's cheeks turned slightly pink and he did his best to hide his feelings as he said, "Of course, Lee.." He swallowed as Lee closed his eyes and tipped his head against the back of the couch, heaving another sigh.

Lee's smooth ivory skin was flawless, and the soft green t-shit clung to his perfectly fit body. On his free time, Lee always went down to the park to run and work out. It was his favorite pastime, and boy, did it show. His thick black hair fell back from his face, revealing his odd but handsome countenance. His eyelashes were long enough to rest against his cheeks and his thin lips curved up into the slightest of unconscious smiles.

"There's nothing to worry about today." Gaara looked away from his flatmate, deciding that the window was a safer focus for his eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

Lee smiled. "Lets go out for breakfast."

* * *

Sunlight pierced the dark curtains and shone on Naruto's face, slowly but surely waking him. He opened his eyes and took in the dark, fashionable décor and remembered Sasuke. A dark blue blanket had been draped over him and Naruto snuggled farther into the warmth, not quite ready to give in to full wakefulness yet.

He could hear quiet sounds from the room next to him, and assumed that Sasuke was in the kitchen, maybe cooking breakfast. He closed his eyes and started to go back to sleep.

And then his eyes snapped open and he sat up, his face slowly turning a bright tomato red.

He had spent the night in a porn actor's house. And on top of that, he had _kissed_—

Sasuke strode in suddenly, smiling when he saw that Naruto was up. "Good morning." He set a coffee cup down in front of Naruto and then sat down beside him. "Sleep well?"

"Uhm, yeah, thanks." Naruto held the coffee cup in his hand, enjoying the warmth.

They were quiet for a moment, sipping coffee in companionable silence.

"So, uh," Sasuke cleared his throat and glanced over at Naruto. "Would you like to go out for breakfast?"

Naruto blinked. "I don't have any money. And I really should be getting home…"

"I'm buying." Sasuke gave a winning smile. "And I'll take you home after. Please?"

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
